Mal'chick Gay
by Designer J
Summary: [HPDM] Há coisas que mesmo se amando alguém, não há como ignorar. Pansy descobre isto da pior maneira possível. Draco é mesmo um garoto muito mal...


**Mal'chick Gay**

**Por Designer J**

Dedico esta fanfic à minha querida irmã Sanae Y que como eu, ama o par HarryXDraco

**Série:** Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling)

**Classificação: **Songfic, POV, Angst, Slash (Yaoi), Romance (+12)

**Escrito Em: **17 de Julho de 2003

Disclaimer: A música utilizada nesta fanfic é executada pelo grupo russo t.A.T.u e pode ser encontrada no álbum "t.A.T.u – 200 km/h In The Wrong Lane". Notas: (1) Todos os trechos da música estarão em _itálico_ (letra original) e em negrito (tradução da letra); (2) a quem estiver interessado, recomendo procurar a versão russa da música, que além de ter um ritmo muito melhor, tem uma letra muito mais interessante- 

_Handsome,  
tender,  
soft,  
why do you look right through me  
thinking  
"No"?_

**Bonito**

**Tenro**

**Delicado**

**Porque você me olha diretamente**

**Pensando**

"**Não"?**

Ela observou como ele pôs uma mecha de cabelo e se perguntou se mais algum garoto o faria com tal perfeição. Acompanhou o modo como a torrada matinal tocava seus lábios, e desejou ser aquele pedaço de pão. Olhou-se percebeu que jamais o seria. Ela mirou o garoto de modo incisivo e sentiu o olhar cinzento sobre si, mas o que seria aquilo nos olhos dele? _Desprezo?_

"_Por que não me olha direito? Só falto rastejar, e ainda me olha como se eu fosse um verme?" _pensou ela, jogando o cotovelo bruto sobre a mesa fazendo a tigela de mingau trepidar sobre a mesa.

Deixou sua visão vagar pelo salão da mesma forma que ele fazia, e acabou por cair sobre aquele detestável grifinório. O mesmo que frustrava seus planos, o mesmo que todos os sonserinos odiavam... mas, _aquele olhar_... que olhar era aquele que Draco dedicava ao outro?

_I can't deny my feelings.  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing,  
dreaming on._

**Não posso negar meus sentimentos  
Crescendo forte  
Tento continuar acreditando  
Sonhando**

Acabavam de deixar a masmorra de Snape e ela de forma desajeitada tentou acompanhá-lo.

"Draco, posso ir com você?"

"Para onde, Pansy?" retrucou ele de forma fria, como sempre retrucava a todos.

"Ora, para a torre da Sonserina..." respondeu como se fosse uma conclusão natural.

"Creio que conheça o caminho para ir sozinha – ele olhou-a como se fosse _um nada_ – e não estou me dirigindo para a Sonserina." Continuou andando sem importar-se se ela ainda o acompanhava.

"E para onde vai?" perguntou ela já o vendo muito longe e com o coração apertado.

"Não lhe interessa." Sentiu seu apertado coração se partir. E os dois pedaços no qual se converteu, caíram pesadamente sobre seu estômago, que pareceu não ser nada mais que uma ínfima lembrança de um órgão.

_And every time I see you  
I crave more,  
I wanna pull you closer,  
closer,  
closer,  
closer  
But you leave me feeling frozen._

**E todas as vezes que te vejo  
Te desejo mais  
Eu quero te trazer mais perto  
perto  
Perto  
perto  
mas você me faz me sentir gélida**

"Por que faz isso comigo?" perguntou-lhe outra vez quando estavam a sós no Salão Comunal.

"Faço o quê?"

"_Me ignora! Me despreza!"_

"Queria o quê? Que eu a venerasse? Quando mais parecesse um carrapato no meu pé!" ele disse, levantando-se da poltrona na qual estivera, sem esperar qualquer retorno, sem esperar para ver as lágrimas cálidas que caiam dos olhos dela.

"Não. Mas, ao menos, _poderia ser gentil?_"

Mas ele não escutara. Ela apenas pôde observar a sombra dele se esvaindo do ambiente pela passagem para fora da Torre. Com grande pesar sentiu-se derrotada, deixando-se cair sobre as próprias pernas, ajoelhada e permitindo que as lágrimas se esvaíssem sem destino certo.

_Malchick gay,  
Malchick gay,  
I can be  
All you need.  
Won't you please  
Stay with me  
Malchick gay,  
Malchick gay.  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchick gay,  
Malchick gay.  
Can't erase what I feel.  
Malchick gay_

**Garoto gay mau  
Garoto gay mau  
Posso ser  
Tudo o que você precisa  
Você não quer por favor  
Ficar comigo?  
Garoto gay mau  
Garoto gay mau  
Desculpas, oportunidades desperdiçadas  
Garoto gay mau  
Garoto gay mau  
Não posso apagar o que eu sinto  
Garoto gay mau**

Doía-lhe vê-lo saindo todos os dias, sem poder acompanhá-lo. Aonde iria ele todas aquelas tardes? Deixou sua mente divagar, observando como no almoço ele tocava os talheres com seus longos e pálidos dedos, levando o alimento aos lábios finos e bem desenhados. Os olhos compenetrados, como sempre eram nas refeições, olhando ao redor como se em busca de algo. E sempre que Pansy observava a trajetória daqueles olhos sempre se deparava com o grifinório que detestava. Aqueles cabelos despenteados, e aqueles olhos vivamente verdes, tão diferentes da frieza de seu amado de olhos cinzentos.

As horas e as aulas passaram e mais uma vez viu seu querido escapar de seu campo de visão, fugindo do Salão Comunal. Não se importava mais se Draco lhe repreendesse, queria apenas desvendar aquele segredo tão bem guardado.

Com toda a agilidade e discrição que seu corpo grande e desajeitado permitiu-lhe, subiu vários lances de escada no encalço do outro, observou-o entrar em uma sala, e com o coração a mil por poder compartilhar um segredo de quem tanto queria bem, mirou o interior da sala, e... apenas desejou que nunca tivesse tido a idéia de olhar.

_Choking  
back emotion,  
I try to keep on hoping  
for a way  
a reason for us both to  
come in close._

**Afogando  
As emoções  
Tento continuar a esperar  
Uma maneira  
Uma razão para nós dois  
Ficarmos mais perto**

Como se sentindo a água do imenso mar de mágoa que se formara em sua volta preenchendo-lhe os pulmões, desejou morrer sem poder emitir qualquer palavra do que vira. Sem atentar-se ao fato de que poderia ter chamado a atenção, correu, com seus pés brutos baqueando o chão de pedra do castelo.

A imagem ainda era viva em sua mente, como se marcada a fogo e sangue fresco. Aquele por quem poderia dar sua vida sem incomodar-se desde que vivo ele ficasse estava a beijar outra pessoa. Talvez se não estivesse beijando a quem estava beijando não lhe doesse tanto.

Entretanto perceber que por mais que quisesse jamais o teria, pelo fato de não ser nada que ele pudesse querer, foi pior do que se recebesse uma maldição imperdoável.

_I long for you to hold me  
like your boyfriend... does  
And though my dream is slowly fading,_

_I wanna be the object_

_Object_

_Object_

_Object_

_Of your passion, but it's hopeless._

**Queria que você me pegasse  
como o seu namorado... faz  
E apesar do meu sonho estar desaparecendo lentamente  
Eu quero ser o objeto  
objeto  
objeto**

**objeto  
Da sua paixão, mas não há esperança**

Em sua cama ela ainda mirava o teto, focalizando o beijo entre Draco e Harry. Viu que ali não havia frieza, Draco era gentil no modo como envolvia a cintura do outro com as mãos, como afastava os cabelos rebeldes para longe dos olhos, enquanto os lábios dele e do outro garoto se tocavam de forma urgente. Lembrava-se ainda como as pernas se entrelaçavam e os braços tocavam-se com a delicadeza e a fúria que ela jamais receberia do outro. Ainda sentia seu sangue correr rapidamente por suas veias, como se a qualquer momento fossem romper sua pele fazendo-a sangrar até que a dor se tornasse ínfima.

_Malchick gay,  
Malchick gay,  
I can be  
all you need.  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchick gay,  
Malchick gay.  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchick gay,  
Malchick gay.  
Can't erase what I feel.  
Malchick gay_

**Garoto gay mau  
Garoto gay mau  
Posso ser  
Tudo o que você precisa  
Você não quer por favor  
Ficar comigo?  
Garoto gay mau  
Garoto gay mau  
Desculpas, oportunidades desperdiçadas  
Garoto gay mau  
Garoto gay mau  
Não posso apagar o que eu sinto  
Garoto gay mau**

"Eu o odeio..." ela dissera ao cruzar com ele pelos corredores.

"Finalmente disse algo sábio." Caçoou ele, como se ignorando que poderia haver algo a mais por trás de tais palavras.

"... odeio _seu namorado_ mais ainda." Disse conseguindo a atenção que tanto almejara.

"De que namorado fala?" rosnou e Pansy sentiu a sensação de ameaça que ele emanava.

"Potter – ele pretendeu contestar, porém ela não permitiu – não me diga que não, eu os vi."

"E o que fará a respeito?" disse num tom que pretendia sair como pouco caso, para que ela não achasse que Draco Malfoy recebia ameaças, entretanto, Pansy captou perfeitamente o medo que ele emanava por ser descoberto.

"Nada. O que eu queria, não terei, então... apenas aproveite." Disse num tom semelhante a uma vitória sem ganhos.

"E o que iria pedir de pudesse ter?" perguntou tentando compreender um pouco mais daquela garota com quem travava uma pequena batalha psicológica.

"Isso – ela disse apontando o peito do outro – mas sei que _seu namorado já o tem_, então..."

"_Isso_ não posso te dar, mas quem sabe _isso_ sirva de consolo..." disse ele depositando um beijo na face dela, e retirando-se em direção da escada; escada na qual ela pôde ver que _o outro garoto_, aquele que lhe havia roubado o que tanto desejava.

_Malchick gay,  
Malchick gay,  
I can be  
all you need.  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchick gay,  
Malchick gay.  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchick gay,  
Malchick gay.  
Can't erase what I feel.  
Malchick gay_

**Garoto gay mau  
Garoto gay mau  
Posso ser  
Tudo o que você precisa  
Você não quer por favor  
Ficar comigo?  
Garoto gay mau  
Garoto gay mau  
Desculpas, oportunidades desperdiçadas  
Garoto gay mau  
Garoto gay mau  
Não posso apagar o que eu sinto  
Garoto gay mau**

**Juro que não mordo quem comentar ;; **


End file.
